Royal Weatherbee/Gear
Blaze Rush (ブレーズラッシュ, Burēzu Rasshu) is the name of Royal Weatherbee's Gear. Description Classification Royal's Gear is classified as an interesting Generator Type, but not a Unique Type. Because of Blaze Rush's nature, Royal developed a fighting style that takes full advantage of its power. Even without it being visibly displayed, Royal is still benefiting from its effects. Also, to properly use Blaze Rush's full potential, certain conditions must be met in order to fully activate. Effects When a battle begins, Royal enters a defensive stance and will remain on defense for most of the match, allowing his opponents to attack him. He will continue to let punches collide against his body, blocking them with his arms and using his durability to minimize the damage dealt to him. He'll attack with a few punches, but Royal remains almost entirely on guard. As he continues to block the attacks, an internal gauge begins to fill and once fully charged Royal is able to use Blaze Rush to its true potential. Blaze Rush takes on the form of an aura of orange flames that flows across his upper body. This aura is not always present, it is merely a visual marker that Blaze Rush has been activated. The only other visible difference is that his boxing gloves change color, from blue to red, signifying that his hands have been infused with the power of Blaze Rush. These flames play an important role in his attacks when using his Gear, classifying it as a Generator Type Gear. * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Blaze Rush fuels its effect by absorbing the kinetic energy of physical attacks directed at him. Royal is adept at taunting his foes into attacking him or remains in a perfect guard for a time until enough energy has been absorbed. It is unknown the exact amount of energy Royal is capable of absorbing as the upper limits of his power have yet to be seen. But based on his previous status as a GIFL Champion, as well as the numerous battles he's fought in, its safe to assume that its an extremely high level since he's yet to face an opponent that was beyond his level of power. In terms of the types of attacks he can absorb, Blaze Rush is only able to absorb physical-based attacks, such as punches and kicks, but can also extend to blunt weapons. Even certain energy attacks that have a physical effect can be used to fuel Blaze Rush. Using the absorbed kinetic energy, Royal can boost certain physical traits, such as his durability and stamina, by internalizing the energy. ** Damage Resistance: Because Blaze Rush absorbs kinetic energy, it robs the impact and damage attacks could deal against, effectively making him nearly invulnerable to harm. This does not mean he can't experience pain or be knocked back with sufficient force. It means that he's a very difficult opponent to inflict damage to because of his powers. Because of this, his opponents have to devise new and often unorthodox ways of getting around Blaze Rush. He's stood in the path of devastating attacks that destroy whole areas, and the only visible damage he receives is in the form of his clothes torn. Royal remains completely unharmed, save for a few dirt marks across his body. ** Enhanced Stamina: Using the energy collected from his opponent's attacks, Royal can transfer that energy to replenish his own stamina and allow him to continue battling his opponents long after they've exhausted themselves. He's been able to win matches by simply allowing his opponent to continuously attack him until they tire and then striking them down with minimal resistance. Those who are unaware of his powers often look in shock when they are unable to keep fighting while seeing Royal completely unfazed and standing in front of them. * Fire Generation: While it can appear primarily as a defensive type Gear, Royal can use Blaze Rush offensively to produce powerful flame-based attacks by casting off the energies he's collected through its absorption ability. By focusing these flames into his fists, he can drastically increase the force of his punches, and unleash these attacks with explosive power. He can either attack with a flame-enhanced physical attack or cast off the flames as projectiles to attack from afar. This is one of the greatest benefits to his arsenal, and one of the reasons he's able overpower Ran D. Brand during their matches. The flames are produced from swinging his arms and can be released by motioning an attack towards his target. He can throw a punch and release a blast that travels like a bullet, or swing upward and downward to produce small but greatly damaging waves to increase his close range damage. While these attacks can deal explosive damage, because they are fire in nature, they simultaneously burn his targets to produce excruciating pain. Producing these flame-based attacks does consume more Drive, but because he still uses his absorption powers in this state, he can quickly replenish the lost energy by allowing himself to be attacked. Weaknesses Blaze Rush's greatest weakness lies in the execution of Royal's techniques, primarily his flame techniques and Limit Breaks. The moment Royal uses any of these attacks his absorption powers are nullified and his resistance to damage is gone. This is because Blaze Rush's energy is being focused into his fists and it negates all other benefits. If an opponent were to strike him simultaneously as Royal attacks, he would feel the full force of the attack and not be able to siphon the kinetic energy from it. The only other person besides himself to know this weakness is Ran D. Brand, who developed his own style of boxing that specializes in simultaneous counter punches to inflict greater damage. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.